warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Littlecloud
Runningnose |apps = Flametail |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Runningnose |succeededby1=None |livebooks = Into the Wild, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks = None }} Littlecloud is a very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : :Littlecloud's mentor, Runningnose, has joined the elders, making him the sole medicine cat of ShadowClan. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Littlepaw is a kit who is forced into an early apprenticeship by the cruel leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar. His mentor is listed in the allegiances as Clawface. :At Firepaw and Graypaw's first Gathering, he speaks with the two ThunderClan apprentices, as well as Lionheart, and they tell him about the three great Clans of ancient times: LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. When Lionheart asks him how old he is, Littlepaw's mood changes. He uncomfortably states he is six moons old. When Lionheart points out his small size, he says that his mother is also small, then hurries off, as if nervous about something. As ShadowClan gathers to leave, Firepaw notices that Littlepaw isn't unusually small compared to the other ShadowClan apprentices. Fire and Ice : Littlepaw is now a warrior, Littlecloud. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm :Littlecloud is recognized by Fireheart at once when a ThunderClan patrol captures him and Whitethroat sleeping on ThunderClan territory on the roots of a tree. They are dirty, weak and starving. Yellowfang recognizes the disease that comes from the rats in Carrionplace they carry, and orders them to leave at once. Littlecloud protests, saying that Runningnose was with Nightstar, who became gravely ill after returning from the Gathering, all night, and let a kit die at its mother's belly without one poppy seed to ease its way to StarClan. He expresses his fear that Runningnose will let them die, too. :Despite Cinderpelt's desire to help them, Fireheart and Sandstorm are ordered to escort the ill cats to the Thunderpath. Fireheart catches a mouse for them, but they don't eat much of it due to a loss of appetite. What they do eat, they vomit soon after. Once they say farewell, Fireheart offers to see them across, but Littlecloud insists on crossing alone. Once they leave, Fireheart and Sandstorm follow them, discovering that the two cats use a tunnel leading under the Thunderpath to get back home, a passage ShadowClan most likely wants to remain a secret. :Fireheart discovers the two sick cats later being treated by Cinderpelt in a root cave. She had felt too badly for them to let them go back to ShadowClan to die. Fireheart insists on sending the cats home before the sickness is spread, but Cinderpelt won't let them leave until they are fully healed. Fireheart's pity gets the best of him, and he allows the two to stay. A Dangerous Path :He travels with the other medicine cats to the Moonstone, and he greets Cinderpelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat , cordially, touching noses with her, and sharing the news that he is Runningnose's apprentice now. He enthusiastically goes on to say that when he and Whitethroat, another ShadowClan warrior, were ill, Cinderpelt knew just what to do: she gave them healing herbs to take back to the Clan, and they worked, inspiring him to become a medicine cat. The ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice also explains that Whitethroat would not come back with him to camp because he was scared of catching the sickness again, even though they had the healing herbs with them. He concludes by saying that he found Whitethroat's body beside the Thunderpath a few days later, and Cinderpelt presses her muzzle comfortingly against Littlecloud's flank to cheer him up. He is last seen going to Highstones with Cinderpelt limping beside him. ''The Darkest Hour :He does not formally appear, but it is suggested he most likely helps heal the cats that were injured in the battle against BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Littlecloud travels to the Moonstone with the other medicine cats, Cinderpelt, her apprentice, Leafpaw, Mudfur of RiverClan and his new apprentice, Mothwing, and Barkface of WindClan. When Leafpaw begins to pick up the scent of ShadowClan, she murmurs that she recognizes Littlecloud. Cinderpelt answers that the ShadowClan medicine cat usually waits for her, and Leafpaw remembers that Cinderpelt had saved Littlecloud's life when sickness raged through ShadowClan. Because of that, Littlecloud had chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat. Ever since then, there had been a bond of friendship between him and Cinderpelt, beyond even the common loyalty shared by all medicine cats. :Leafpaw and the other medicine cats spot him sitting alone at the base of the Great Rock, and the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice notes that he is alone, as he has no apprentice. When he spots them, he leaps to his paws and calls out a greeting. Later, when he joins the other medicine cats at the Moonstone, he asks his warrior ancestors to show the medicine cats the destiny of their Clans. ''Moonrise'' :Littlecloud speaks out against Blackstar and agrees with Cinderpelt that eating rats from Carrionplace is dangerous and can result in fatal sickness when the cats from ThunderClan arrive at the ShadowClan camp to talk to Blackstar. Littlecloud states that he was ill himself and he would have died if it Cinderpelt hadn't been there. Blackstar silences him angrily and argues that the sickness was just a punishment from StarClan because Nightstar wasn't a properly chosen leader, and that there's no danger in eating food from Carrionplace now. Cinderpelt retorts tartly that there is danger if a leader silences his medicine cat or pretends to know more than they do about the will of StarClan. :Later, at a half-moon Gathering, when the RiverClan and WindClan medicine cats are late, he assures Leafpaw and Cinderpelt that they will be along soon. Littlecloud also shoots Leafpaw a sympathetic glance when her belly rumbles loudly due to hunger. He tells Cinderpelt that Blackstar has been sending warriors to fetch crowfood from the Carrionplace and how they haven't had any sickness yet, but it's only a matter of time. He also mentions that he has tried telling his Clan not to touch any carrion, but that it's hard since Blackstar gives all the orders and most of his Clanmates are too hungry to care about what they're eating, anyway. Dawn :Littlecloud is first seen when the Clans are awaiting the sign from the dying warrior showing them to their new home. ShadowClan however, does not want to wait, so they head back to their territory as Blackstar suggests that every Clan fends for themselves. :He walks from cat to cat, helpless and without his supplies. His Clan barely makes it out alive as their camp is destroyed right before their eyes. They lie, exhausted, beside an abandoned Thunderpath. He and his Clan then accept shelter on Sunningrocks from Firestar. Once they reach Sunningrocks, Blackstar orders Littlecloud to do what he can to help his Clanmates. After some persuasion, Blackstar allows Cody, Cinderpelt, and Leafpaw to assist him in treating the injured cats. After treating most of the cats, RiverClan announces that they will travel with WindClan and ThunderClan. Blackstar also has no choice but to travel with the other Clans, as their camp is completely destroyed. The Clans plan to leave at dawn. Right before the Clans leave, the medicine cats make sure all the cats have had traveling herbs. :Once on the journey, Littlecloud is seen with Tallpoppy and her kit, Marshkit, after he is injured by an eagle. Later, after Talon, Jag and Night, three cave-guards of the Tribe of Rushing Water offer the Clans shelter, Blackstar consults Littlecloud on what is best for his Clan. Littlecloud encourages Blackstar to accept the offer, as the elders and kits will not make it much farther without food and shelter. Blackstar accepts the offer, and the Clans shelter in the caves of the Tribe. ''Starlight'' :Littlecloud arrives at the medicine cat's meeting along with Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat. He immediately demands to know how Tallstar's condition is when Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, comes to join the other medicine cats at the half-moon. Littlecloud questions if the Clans are sure this is the right place, the place that StarClan had meant for them to settle, and he notes that without the Moonstone, the only way the Clans can reach StarClan is through dreams and signs, and he's seen nothing to reassure himself that this is where the Clans are supposed to be. He also adds that he supposes the medicine cats could start restocking their supplies while they wait for StarClan to speak to them. He says that the medicine cats will need horsetail because the Clan cats have picked up all kinds of scratches and scrapes on the Great Journey. :When the medicine cats are exploring the island, Littlecloud repeatedly tries to convince the Clan medicine cats against Mothwing's idea that the island would be perfect for Gatherings. :Later, Littlecloud appears at another meeting of the Clan medicine cats. He says that StarClan knows what the Clans need and perhaps they're trying to tell the medicine cats, even though the Clan cats aren't recognizing their signs. Barkface retorts back that Littlecloud's thought is preposterous, and eventually Littlecloud ventures to the idea that perhaps the lake isn't where StarClan means the Clans to be after all. When Littlecloud asks Mothwing about having sick elders, she reluctantly answers yes, with a glance at Leafpaw. :He is also mentioned when Firestar asks Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, along with Cinderpelt, to send him the news that Leafpaw and Sorreltail have found a new place to connect with StarClan, the Moonpool. Later on, when the medicine cats are meeting at the Moonpool, both he and the WindClan medicine cat, Barkface, look very troubled, and Leafpaw wonders if the two medicine cats had received warnings like hers. He is also seen cheering with the other medicine cats when Leafpaw receives her full medicine cat name, Leafpool. Twilight :Littlecloud is at a Gathering, padding over to join the other medicine cats at the roots of the Great Oak. Later, at the half-moon, he joins Cinderpelt and Leafpool to journey to the Moonpool. He greets them cordially, but when Cinderpelt asks if his Clan is doing well, he seems distracted as he answers. Also, when Leafpool asks where Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, is, and if she came with him, he answers that he expects she's coming through WindClan territory. :After the medicine cats' dreams, Littlecloud suggests they should discuss them, because they are much more confusing than usual. He shudders as he explains about a voice foretelling death and danger in the dream. As they are leaving, he again suggests they should discuss the dream next time they meet, if they have more information. :At a later Gathering, he tells the other medicine cats he's been having the same dream over and over, and that it always foretells danger. He asks the others if they have a clearer sign, and also says it couldn't have been ShadowClan's trouble with the kittypets, since it was quickly dealt with. Sunset :Littlecloud is at the medicine cat Moonpool meeting, shocked when Leafpool reports that Cinderpelt is dead. He states that he owes Cinderpelt his life, and Leafpool remembers the story of how Cinderpelt helped the ShadowClan medicine cat and one of his Clanmates when sickness struck ShadowClan, and that Littlecloud always said that was what inspired him to become a medicine cat. At the end of the meeting, he gives his thanks to StarClan that ShadowClan haven't seen the badgers in their territory and he offers Leafpool his help, which she refuses. :Later, when ShadowClan thinks ThunderClan is weak because they were attacked by badgers, Brambleclaw blames Leafpool for telling Littlecloud about the badger attack and Cinderpelt's death. Later it is revealed that Littlecloud did not tell ShadowClan, but instead it was Hawkfrost who did when passing a ShadowClan patrol. Later, Brambleclaw remembers he ''told Hawkfrost about the badgers during one of their meetings with Tigerstar, and realizes that he was wrong to accuse Leafpool. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :He is shown at the half-moon meeting at the Moonpool, greeted by Leafpool cordially, to Jaypaw's surprise. He asks Leafpool if her Clanmates have recovered from the injuries from the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, and though Jaypaw searches his voice for a hint of triumph, he only finds concern. He confesses that Oakfur, one of his Clanmates, is still limping, and when Leafpool advises a remedy with comfrey, he says that he's run out and Blackstar wouldn't let him go to any of the other Clan medicine cats for more. Leafpool answers by promising that she will leave some comfrey at the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border the next day. :Littlecloud also asks Jaypaw if he enjoys being an apprentice when Leafpool introduces him for the first time to the other medicine cats. When Leafpool mentions that Jaypaw knows all the herbs already, he is very impressed. He also greets Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, and asks where Kestrelpaw, Barkface's apprentice, is. He is shown pacing around the Moonpool with Barkface later on towards the end of the meeting, and when the medicine cats leave, he departs with Mothwing and Willowpaw, giving thanks to Leafpool when she says she'll remember to leave the herbs for him. :He joins Leafpool and Barkface when they go to RiverClan to ask Mothwing for catmint. ''Dark River :Littlecloud, along with Barkface, is shown leading the other medicine cats to the Moonpool for the meeting. When Jaypaw looks into his thoughts, he discovers that Littlecloud blames the apprentices for not keeping their pelts clean in the first place when the ShadowClan medicine cat tells Barkface that he's tried comfrey for the apprentices' itching. When Jaypaw asks if the other medicine cats if they heard "that" (which refers to the voices Jaypaw heard), Littlecloud explains that it's just the wind. Outcast :He is late for the Moonpool Gathering, and panted that he had thought he'd be too late. Leafpool reassures him that they would have waited for him. When Kestrelpaw starts to annoy Jaypaw, Jaypaw catches up to Littlecloud to avoid Kestrelpaw. Eclipse :Littlecloud is seen at the half-moon meeting at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. He states that it has been a fine greenleaf, but that the halfbridge has been crowded with noisy Twolegs. He agrees with Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, that one comfort of the cold seasons is that the Twolegs will quite coming due to leaf-fall. He also congratulates Willowpaw when she receives her full medicine cat name, Willowshine, saying that StarClan will be eager to share tongues with her. When Jayfeather enters his dream, Runningnose, his mentor and the previous ShadowClan medicine cat, is seen approaching him and asking him questions. Littlecloud blurts out that Blackstar, his leader, asks Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, to do everything for him, and is saying that he wonders if StarClan meant to bring them to the lake at all. Runningnose warns Littlecloud that Blackstar is losing his faith in StarClan and Littlecloud must help him regain his faith. :Later, when Sol visits ShadowClan, he leans forward as if finding it hard to believe the loner's words when Sol challenges StarClan's existence. Long Shadows :It is revealed that Flamepaw is the cat that Littlecloud wants as an apprentice. :He first formally appears in this book when Sol is trying to convince ShadowClan that StarClan doesn't exist. At this, Littlecloud speaks out that he has shared tongues with StarClan and he can't believe that his warrior ancestors are powerless. Sol replies that StarClan is good at deceiving and that they didn't warn the Clan that the sun would vanish. After this answer, Littlecloud doesn't protest again. :When Jaypaw arrives at the medicine cat meeting with the other medicine cats at the half-moon, he notices Littlecloud isn't present. Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, notes that it doesn't look as if the ShadowClan medicine cat is coming anytime soon, and he thought at least Littlecloud would stay faithful to StarClan. Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, adds that perhaps he can share tongues with StarClan from his own territory. Later, when Jaypaw dreams at the Moonpool, Runningnose, once a ShadowClan medicine cat, says that he has spoken to Littlecloud in his dreams, and that he keeps faith, but few cats will listen to him, and now Blackstar has forbidden him to speak of StarClan. He also adds that Littlecloud isn't allowed to leave the camp to share tongues with StarClan at the Moonpool, and that Jaypaw must help ShadowClan regain their faith in their warrior ancestors. :Later, when Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Tawnypelt's three kits are finished setting up the fake sign from StarClan, Hollyleaf and Tigerpaw go to ShadowClan to fetch Littlecloud and Blackstar, who is Blackfoot now due to losing his faith in StarClan. Tigerpaw asks Littlecloud to help, and the medicine cat agrees. When all the cats come to the site of the fake sign and the tree falls, Littlecloud's eyes widen with awe when he hears Jaypaw's voice pretending to be a StarClan warrior, and also when Raggedstar and Runningnose appear. When Blackfoot later admits that Littlecloud was right about their warrior ancestors all along, the medicine cat answers that the warrior code lives within every one of the cats born in ShadowClan, and that one cat alone cannot quench that flame. Sunrise :On a half-moon meeting of the Clan medicine cats, Littlecloud is seen with an excited, bouncy new medicine cat apprentice, Flamepaw. He announces that he has taken Flamepaw as his new apprentice and that he will introduce him to StarClan that night. Jayfeather congratulates Flamepaw by touching the young cat on the shoulder with his tail, and he remembers how crushed Flamepaw had been when he and his littermates came to ThunderClan, because Blackstar had been convinced by Sol that ShadowClan didn't need a medicine cat. Littlecloud advises Mothwing celandine for damaged eyes later on the journey when the RiverClan medicine cat arrives to the meeting late due to Petalkit, a RiverClan kit, getting a thorn poked in her eye. :When the time comes, Littlecloud presents Flamepaw to the spirits of his warrior ancestors, speaking the words of that ritual. When the medicine cats wake up from speaking with StarClan at the Moonpool, Littlecloud notes that he thinks Flamepaw managed very well for his first time. :Later, when Jayfeather is asking about an herb, Littlecloud says that it might be parsley, an herb taken to stop a queen's flow of milk when her kits die. He also notes proudly that Flamepaw already knows a number of herbs, which reminds Jayfeather to ask his question about the mysterious herb. When Jayfeather stops dead when he realizes what happened with his siblings, Littlecloud asks him anxiously if he is alright. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Littlecloud appears at a Gathering when the Clans are planning out what they will do about the extreme heat and lack of water. The ShadowClan medicine cat speaks up that the situation now (the consent of the Clan leaders to the patrol and the cats who will be on the patrol) isn't quite the same as it was last time, and that the cats who went on the first quest were summoned by a prophecy. Littlecloud goes on to say that StarClan deliberately chose the cats that went on the journey to find Midnight the badger, one from each Clan, and inquiries who will be the cat to choose the cats for this patrol when the other medicine cats admit to not having received any hints StarCan has given them about who should go. Firestar, the ThunderClan leader, then denies him, dipping his head to the medicine cat and stating that although Littlecloud has an important point, StarClan would have sent the Clans signs by now if they were going to. Fading Echoes :Jayfeather comes to visit him and consult him for help about Briarpaw and her broken backbone, and Littlecloud tells him about Wildfur, a cat who had the same condition as Briarpaw. The ShadowClan medicine cat tells Jayfeather that Wildfur died, and that he was Runningnose's apprentice when it happened. At the Moonpool, he asked Jayfeather how Briarpaw is doing, and Jayfeather tells him that she is Briarlight now. Littlecloud is surprised that Firestar made her a warrior. He then asks how Leafpool is, which annoys Jayfeather. Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat, tells Littlecloud, that he sounds like a elder when he grumbles about how cold it is and it maybe around the Moonpool it will be warmer. Littlecloud's apprentice, Flametail, joins in and says that he almost is one. Night Whispers :When ShadowClan are saying their final goodbyes to Russetfur, Flametail asks where Littlecloud is. Rowanclaw tells him that Littlecloud was exhausted from treating battle wounds all night, and that he would be sharing tongues with Russetfur at the Moonpool that night. :Littlecloud wakes up when Flametail enters the den. His pelt is warmer than usual, and his eyes were wide, but he insists that he is just tired. :Blackstar calls Flametail and Littlecloud into his den. He asks if either of them had a dream warning them about the previous battle, but neither of them had. When Blackstar says that ThunderClan was too close to their camp, Littlecloud points out, in ThunderClan's defense, that they hadn't stolen any territory since the Great Journey. He easily gave in when Flametail said that he would go to the Moonpool instead of Littlecloud. This is because Flametail is uneasy about letting Littlecloud go in his unhealthy and feverish condition. :After returning from the Moonpool, Flametail tells Blackstar and Littlecloud about his dream. When he says that the Clans can't trust each other any longer, Littlecloud disagrees. He says they can't simply turn their backs on the other medicine cats after many moons of sharing troubles and helping each other. Flametail doesn't understand why Littlecloud won't except what the dream is saying. :The ShadowClan medicine cats did not go to the Moonpool at half moon, although the others did. Their absence is noticed and the other medicine cats worry. :Littlecloud becomes sick with greencough, worrying all of ShadowClan, particularly his apprentice, Flametail. When Flametail talks to him about it, Flametail realizes that his friendship with ThunderClan was only because of Cinderpelt, a past ThunderClan medicine cat who had saved him from sickness before, and that he will never stop helping ThunderClan until the favor was repaid. Littlecloud seems stricken when Flametail says that Cinderpelt was dead now, although Littlecloud had known for many seasons. Littlecloud said that when Cinderpelt saved his life, and it had bonded them closer than friends, and he would not abandon the Clan she loved, hinting that he had been in love with her. :Later in the book, Littlecloud's apprentice, Flametail, dies from falling through the frozen ice on the lake. Sign of the Moon He is, however, mentioned at a Gathering; Blackstar reports that Littlecloud suffered from whitecough. ThunderClan, though, know that he's lying, and Littlecloud had suffered from greencough. The Forgotten Warrior :At a Gathering, when Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of drowning his former apprentice, Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar suggest keeping him from his duties. He and the other medicine cats agree after talking. Jayfeather then retorts that he thought every Clan walks alone now, and that they had no place to tell him what to do, and says he will keep being ThunderClan's medicine cat. The Last Hope :He is seen in StarClan when Flametail tells the medicine cats that Jayfeather did not kill him. While they were gathering he asked why Flametail wasn't in StarClan and he was looking for him. He is relieved when he sees his former apprentice. After the StarClan gathering, Littlecloud promises he'll bring Blackstar to the island at sun-high. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Littlecloud is described as an undersized brown tabby tom with light blue eyes. He is said to be compassionate and devoted to this calling. It states that he is close friends with the ThunderClan medicine cat Cinderpelt ever since she saved his life. As a warrior, he sought help from ThunderClan during time of terrible disease, and returned with a remedy that saved ShadowClan. He is also listed as Runningnose's apprentice. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains that Littlecloud was Runningnose's apprentice. He was inspired to follow this path by the ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderpelt. She rescued him during ShadowClan's Great Sickness, when disease from the rats at the Carrionplace sliced through the warriors sharper than a badger's claw. Cinderpelt was punished for raiding ThunderClan's store of herbs to cure two ShadowClan warriors, but ThunderClan has been rewarded by the presence of a fair and peaceful medicine cat in their rival Clan, who will never forget the debt he owes. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He, along with Jayfeather, Barkface and Mothwing, measures the length of the lines on either side of the stick. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *He was depicted as a brown and white tabby in ''Cats of the Clans. *It has been thought that Littlecloud fell in love with Cinderpelt, a Thunderclan medicine cat. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters